Dental ceramics are chemically durable, biocompatible and have the greatest potential for achieving superior esthetics. They are currently gaining new interest while metal-based restorative products are progressively being eliminated from the oral environment. During the past five years, a novel technique has been introduced in dentistry for fabricating all-ceramic dental restorations: hot-pressing. However, most of the currently available pressable ceramics have low fracture toughness, implying possible failure of all-ceramic restorations. The overall objective of the proposed research is to develop high-toughness textured glass-ceramics for hot-pressed all- ceramic restorations. The texture will be obtained during hot-pressing of the nucleated glass. This unique microstructure will be associated with an anisotropic increase in fracture toughness, due to the alignment of the plate-shaped crystals in the direction of pressing. The strategy is to investigate the effect of magnesium oxide on the thermal and mechanical properties of a glass-ceramic in the system Li2O-Na2O-K2O-CaO-MgO-SiO2-F. The hypothesis to be tested is that increasing concentrations of magnesium will increase the fluidity of the glass and its working range. The nucleation and crystallization behavior of the glasses will be studied by x-ray diffraction, scanning and transmission electron microscopy and nuclear magnetic resonance spectroscopy. The thermal properties will be analyzed by differential thermal analysis and dilatometry. The biaxial flexural strength and fracture toughness will also be investigated. The study of thermal and mechanical properties will allow material selection for hot-pressing. Hot-pressing studies will be divided in two steps, first a simplified, low fusing version of the glass-ceramic material studied will be hot-pressed as control. Second, the glass ceramic material itself will be hot-pressed. The optical scattering and absorption coefficients will be calculated from reflectance measurements. The mechanical properties of both materials will be tested in both the direction of pressing and the normal direction, the degree of texture will be characterized by SEM. The effect of annealing on the crack healing behavior and flexural strength of the glass-ceramic developed will be investigated last.